An Amazon's Hunter
by PadfootCc
Summary: When Iolaus talks Hercules into going on a vacation, they meet up with some old friends. But will one of them become somtehing more? R&R *ON HIATUS*
1. Vacations where I wanna be

A.N.: hi….well this is my very first fanfic and I thought I'd write bout my first 'obsession'…. Hercules: the legendary journeys and Xena: warrior princess. This is an x-over. It takes place after Gabrielle leaves the "Path of Light" and starts fighting wit her sais/dagger thing but it's b4 Eve comes into the picture. After dis story is done I'm gonna write ones leading up to dis.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters dat ever appeared on either show cause if I did Iolaus and I would be happily married….but sum I will make up so don't sue me!

Speaking ""

Thinking and _italicized _

'

_An Amazon's Hunter_

_Prologue_

Two companions walked down the dirt road. The taller of the two was a well built man. His dirty blonde hair just reached his shoulders and his eyes were warm and kind. The other had bright, expressive blue eyes and almost shoulder length golden hair. He was smaller than his companion but still looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

He glanced at his companion. "Hey, Herc?"

The demi-god looked at the hunter. "Yea, Iolaus?"

"I was thinking we should go on a vacation….maybe track down some old friends." But there was only one 'friend' he really wanted to see. A blonde-haired bard/sidekick that he hadn't seen in a long while, to be specific. 'I've been thinking bout her a lot lately…..' Hercules noticed the sudden faraway look on Iolaus' face and new exactly what was on his mind.

"Sure. It'll be good to see Xena again…..or are you too anxious to see Gabrielle to care?"

Iolaus' head snapped up and turned, blushing VERY slightly at being caught. He looked at the hero.

"Are you implying something, Hercules?"

Hercules chuckled lightly. "No, I am simply asking is you missed a certain young bard." He started laughing at the glare he was getting.

'

The Warrior Princess and the Amazon Queen walked swiftly down the road. There was a festival in the bard's hometown of Potadia and they were anxious to get there.

"GABRIELLE! XENA! WAIT UP!" Joxer yelled as he ran to catch up with them, Amarice just ahead of him. The two women turned around, watching him run, trip, and stumble his way over to them (A.N:don't get me wrong! I'm not trying to be mean to Joxer in fact I think he's hilarious).

When the two finally caught up to them, they seemed to be extremely excited. Joxer was panting and attempting to tell the warriors something.

"What is it, Joxer?" Gabrielle asked the warrior wannabe.

"Town…..in….festival…..Hercules….Iolaus…..Potadia…..way…..and….on…..to….for…..staying." he panted.

Xena and Gabrielle shared a glance b4 looking at Joxer, who was now leaning on Argo while he caught his breath.

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath. "Hercules and Iolaus are on their way to Potadia for the festival and are staying in town." He said, once again resting his weight on the horse.

"What's that big deal? There just men. We go around saving people and doing heroic stuff all the time and no ones making a big deal out of us going to the festival." Amarice snorted. She had never met these two and didn't understand why Gabrielle and Xena would act differently whenever Hercules and Iolaus were mentioned.

"People have their reasons for getting excited about those two. Something always seems to happen when they're around. We had better pick up our pace if we want to get therein time to meet them." Xena said. Gabrielle nodded in agreement. The warrior princess started to lead Argo ahead, unaware of Joxer's weight placement. He lost his balance and tried desperately to reclaim it.

'THUNK'.

The women turned to see Joxer jumping up from the ground.

"Yea...I uhhhhh…..I…..just wanted to make sure my armor could take a fall!" the self proclaimed mighty warrior checked his attire for damage.

"Yep, all clear."

Xena and Gabrielle rolled their eyes and continued walking. Amarice laughed and ran to catch up with her new friends.

'

PadfootCc: well wut do ya think? I know sum people are outta character. Any comments, flames, wuteva…there's a button right there on the bottom left of the screen that, if u click it, u can review till ur hearts content!


	2. Gabrielle?

A.n.: thanks for your reviews everybody! So basically the notes are the same as the previous chapter.

IMPORTANT QUESTION: does anyone know where I can download the opening sequences for Hercules and Xena? Not just the music but the actually sequences, images credits and all? Pleas post your answers in your reviews.

Disclaimer: same exact thing as in the prologue. Now if only I did on the shows :sniffle:

Any way one with the story!

'

**An Amazon's Hunter**

**Chapter 1: Gabrielle?**

"Come on, Hercules! We're going to miss all the fun at the rate we're going!"

Hercules chuckled at his friend's anxiousness. As much as Iolaus loved to party, the demigod knew the real reason why his friend was so ready and willing to get to the village. He was in love with Gabrielle. The hunter just didn't know it yet. A twig snapping brought the hero out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a group of thugs gathering in front of him and Iolaus, the leader being an ugly man, to say the least.

"You can't pass through this forest without paying a fee." Mr. Ugly grinned greedily.

"Since when?" Iolaus asked, glaring at the theif..

'.'

"Since now." was the given reply.

"Well that's just not good enough." Hercules said with a slight grin on his face.

"Yea. You're gonna have to give us a better answer than that, ugly." Iolaus quipped, finding the threat very amusing.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- you're gonna pay for that! Boys…." The leader looked at his companions, "get 'em." The thugs shot forward and the fight began. They lunged forward and the fight began. But for every thug the heroes took out more seemed too come.

"Hey, Herc?" (dodge)

"Yea, Iolaus?" (punch)

"I don't think (lunge) they like us (stab) very much!" (kick)

"Now what gave you that idea?" (dodge)

A group of thugs gained up on Iolaus and were over powering him. Then they were suddenly pulled off. The ones that had attempted to gain up on Hercules were kicked and punched away from him.

The men (Herc and Iolaus) looked on in shock. They watched as a long auburn haired woman took care of the men that were on her side of the battle while a short blonde haired woman-in a very revealing outfit Iolaus noted-took care of the ones on her side.

While Iolaus took care of some of them with his sword, he noticed the thugs were now surrounding the blonde. Before he could shout a warning, she did a flip out of the center of the thugs.

Wow was all the golden hunter could think of at the moment.

Hercules watched as the auburn haired warrior dodged and threw punches and kicks in every direction. He turned to look at is companion and the other mystery fighter.

Their fighting style is familiar especially the blonde's…. then he noticed his friends' face. Not that Iolaus cares how they fight….

Once the thugs go it through their thick heads that they weren't winning…they ran. The women slowly walked towards eachother as they dusted themselves off. Iolaus sheathed his sword and walked over to Hercules who was looking at their female 'saviors'.

"Well thanks for your help. I'm-"

"Hercules," the blonde said, turning around. Hercules eyes widened in shock while Iolaus' jaw dropped to the ground.

"G-Gabrielle!"

'

Sorry it took me so long to update. Highskewl keeps u REALLY busy, as you know. Well u people know what to do. Like I said before, I need to find a place where I can get the Xena and Herc opening credit sequence thingys.

REVIEW!


End file.
